Harry's Silver Hammer
by Pixagi
Summary: BANG, BANG! Harry’s silver hammer came down upon his head. CLANG, CLANG! Harry’s silver hammer made sure that he was dead. Mention of HarryDraco. EXTREMLY mild slash.


A/N: I am a sick, sick individual. This came from watching a flash music video on called the Maxwell Edison Story where a kid went on a killing spree. The song is called "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" and is a Beatles song. Incidently, McCartney was the only one to really like the song. Mhmm. LOON!

Well, I advise that you aquire said song and listen to it while reading this here fic. : nods sincerly :

--

Okay, so where should I start? Huh? The beginning? Well, that would be bloody easy if I only KNEW where the beginning WAS! You see, even though Harry's my best mate, I really haven't the faintest idea what goes on in his head. Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm not a bloody Legiliman! I can't know what goes on through his head all the bloody time! And besides, Harry's always been the kind of bloke to keep things to himself unless he deemed it REALLY important.

...I suppose he didn't think that hearing voices in his head telling him to kill everyone wasn't that important to him...

...Oi...

Ok, I know where I'll start! His first... erm... victim. Right.

You see, Malfoy and Harry had been seeing each other during our 6th year... er... sorta. It was a bit sporadic with those two. Hermione thought they were destined to be together, and just had to figure it out.

I thought they were bloody daft.

Anyway, one night Harry thought to ask Draco up to the Astronomy Tower to... to... er... well. You _know_ what they were doing. Yeah. _That._

Well, when Malfoy leaves the Slytherin Common room to meet with Harry, and BANG, BANG!

Harry's silver hammer came down upon his head. I don't even know where he got a silver hammer _from._ Bloody shocked the hell out of me.

When Malfoy's body was found the next morning with a big gape in his head, you can imagine the state the school was in. The Slytherin Prince himself was dead and boy was there fallout from that. The Ministry was in an uproar as Ferret Senior pushed the Minister into organizing a full scale search for his son's murderer. Dumbledore made us all travel the school in groups while making sure the professors were on full alert. It reminded me of the time the Chamber of Secrets was opened.

And Harry... well Harry was in a right state. His moods would flip like a girl on her _time of the month._ I didn't blame him, his boyfriend had just been killed by some unknown murderer. Of course, at the time I didn't know what I know now.

NOW I think he was a bloody brilliant actor. Truly an award winning performance.

Of course, I didn't start to get suspicious until the next victim was found. He'd been giving Snape an attitude in potions and Snape made him stay after class and write "I must not be so arrogant" fifty times on the board. But when he turned his back on Harry, he crept up from behind and CLANG, CLANG! Harry's silver hammer made sure that he was dead.

When he showed up in the common room nearly two hours later he was in a weird state, like he was in some trance or something. The next morning Dumbledore announced that Snape had disappeared. Everyone was now calling it the "Slytherin Slaying". It was bloody ridiculous. The Slytherine were all huddling together a looking behind their backs as if they thought the "Slytherin Slayer" would attack them in broad daylight in the halls!

After that, Harry went on a completely unprejudiced spree of killing with his hammer. All four houses were dwindling in numbers in a relatively short period of time until hr got caught smashing Dumbledore's head in.

When they took Harry to the Ministry, the aurors said "we caught a dirty one" and Harry stood alone.

Hermione and I, well, we were stupid and loyal and were screaming from the gallery saying he must go free.

"Harry must go free."

The judge did not agree and told us so.

But as the words are leaving his lips, Harry came up from behind.

BANG, BANG!

Harry's silver hammer came down upon his head.

He then turned on everyone in the court and just started killing everyone. A whole room full of powerful wizards couldn't stop a teenage boy with a silver hammer. After he finished with everyone else, he turned on 'Mione and me and... well...

BANG, BANG!

Harry's silver hammer made sure that we were dead.


End file.
